Butterflies
by ginger-drake14
Summary: The second I met him, I knew there was something there. Something special. The only thing I felt were...butterflies. R&R Multi-Chapter. Future Fabina and Micber. Rated T for swearing and future make out moments. Warning: CHAPTER 10 HAS SPOILERS! ENJOY!
1. The First Butterfly

**Hey! I couldn't be more excited or nervous for this story, but my goal is to make sure your love it! ENJOY!**

Nina Martin stared at the blank computer screen in front of her. It was enough struggling with the pressures of her job, but now she had to focus on making her dream come alive.

All Nina's life she wanted to be an author. When her parents died, she hoped someday she could write about life without them. Now that she was sitting alone in her London apartment, actually in the mood to write, she just couldn't put the pain she's been feeling for almost 15 years in words.

"Come on Nina, just write the damn story!" She said to herself.

Nina's train of thought was broken when she heard to telephone ring.

"Hello?" Nina asked.

"Hey Nines!" It was Amber on the other line. Nina and Amber had been inseparable since they first met each other in college. Things have changed since they were 18, though. They aren't the little kids they used to be. Now, they're 25 and independent.

"Hey Ambs, what's up? How's Mick?" Nina asked. Amber and Mick had been dating since junior year of college.

"He's fantastic. Anyway, I called because I need you to pick me up at the apartment. Mick won't let me drive his car because of what happened before…" Amber's voice trailed off.

Nina laughed. "Oh yeah! You drove his car into the mud and you had to get towed. That was hilarious. But seriously Ambs, you have GOT to get your own car."

"I'm working on it. I almost have enough money for my dream car. I just have to come up with another great outfit for the store, and I'll have enough. But let's get back to why I need you to take me. I need to go get a dress. Mick's taking me to see a concert tonight." She replied happily.

"Why do you need a second opinion? You're usually pretty good at picking dresses yourself."

"But this is Mick we're talking about. Plus, he also got me back stage passes. I wanna look good when I get to meet One Direction!" Nina could tell she was stamping her foot and pouting. She knew there was no way to say no to that.

"Alright Amber, I'll be over in about 30 minutes. Just give me time to get a shower and all that stuff."

"Ok, but dress nice, because we're going to this really elegant dress shop!" This is where things started to go downhill.

"Amber! An elegant dress to a concert? That doesn't make much since."

"Please! For me?"

"Ok, but in that case, it's going to be an hour before I get over there. I guess I'll just have to wear my work clothes."

"You're the best Nines. Bye!" Amber said before hanging up.

Nina put down the phone, then went to take a shower. Nina didn't like to admit it, but when she showered, she thought about her life. And how it turned out completely opposite of what she thought it would be. At this point in her life, she thought she'd be a famous author, and married to a great guy with a baby on the way all ready. Wow. She was WAY off.

Nina hopped on the elevator to the lobby of her classy apartment building. She was surprised to walk out to a rainy afternoon.

It's raining? Nina thought to herself. Have I really been in my apartment that long?

She shook her head in disbelief, not wanting to convince herself that she need to get a boyfriend, or a dog or something. She jumped into SUV and drove the short ten minutes it took to get from her apartment, to Amber and Mick's.

* * *

><p>She rang the doorbell and was greeted by her ecstatic and always overdressed best friend.<p>

"Nines!" Amber squealed as she gave her BAF (Best American Friend) a quick hug.

"Hey Ambs. Hey Mick!" She yelled into the other room, where he was, of course, watching the football game (English football).

"What's up?" He said through a mouthful of chips and beer.

"Sometimes, I don't know how we ended up falling in love." Amber said in a dreamy voice.

It wasn't until then when Nina saw he was with someone. A boy. The most handsome man Nina had ever seen. His hair was a dark brown, and it swooped to the side. He had muscles, but he wasn't too ripped, just like Nina wanted. His eyes…Oh my god his eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown that glistened in the light.

"Hey Amber," Nina whispered. "Who's that over there with Mick?"

"Oh, that's Fabian. He's been Mick's best mate since we graduated. Why?" Nina looked at her best friend and didn't say a word. Amber let out a big gasp. "You think he's cute don't you?" Amber whisper yelled.

"Shut up Amber. It's bad enough to know a guy like that would never be interested in me, you don't have to mock me about it."

Hey Mick," Fabian said from the other room. "I'm getting more dip, you want another beer?"

"Get me two more. I need to drown my sorrows for our team. They're getting their asses beat."

"You could've just said yes." He replied back laughing. It was then that Nina realized he had an angel's voice.

Suddenly, Fabian ran into Nina, and salsa got all over her outfit.

"Holy shit I'm so sorry," Fabian said. He looked up at Nina and felt his stomach drop. A million thought went into Fabian's head, not all of them appropriate. All he could do was stare at her. He was looking into her amazing blue eyes. He thought to himself, this is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. He kept staring at her like an idiot until he realized he had possibly ruined her clothes.

"Hey don't worry about it. It's okay." She smiled at him then turned to Amber. "Can I borrow some clothes?"

"Sure no probs. Come with me." Nina smiled at Fabian once more before turning around to go to Amber and Mick's room.

"Hey dude," Fabian whispered to Mick. "Who was that girl?"

"That's Amber, dumb ass." Mick replied with a sort of "duh" tone in his voice.

"No you git, whose her friend?"

"Oh, her? That's Nina, Amber and her have been best friends since we were freshmen's," Mick replied.

"So she and Amber have been best friends since college, and you and I have been best mates since college? And this is the first time I'm meeting her?"

"Wait a minute. You like her, don't you?" Mick asked with a smirk on his face.

"I don't even know her. She is the prettiest girl I think I've ever seen."

"Mate, you just need to go for it. You're 25, you have some muscles, and you're a freaking doctor! What girl could resist a doctor?"

"You're right. I should go apologize, and give her my number. Is that too pushy?" He asked a little unsure of himself.

"You really don't know anything about women. Girls will practically do anything for a guy's phone number."

"Okay, I'm going to do it then." He said even more unsure now.

Nina and Amber came back in the room. Nina had changed into one of Amber's really girly outfits, that Nina wouldn't be caught dead in.

Fabian gathered up all the courage he had, and went up to Nina. "Hey, I'm really sorry about what happened." He said with a sincere look in his eyes.

"It's okay. It was an accident. I forgive easily," Nina smiled. God, he was so adorable. "I'm Nina by the way."

"I'm Fabian. Listen can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead." Nina said smiling, hoping he was about to ask her what she thought he was going to ask her.

"Would you like to go out sometime? There's a fair in town, if you'd want to go with me." YES, he did ask her!

"Yeah that would be great."

The two exchanged numbers, then Amber and Nina had to leave. As Nina got in her car, she couldn't help thinking there was something about him that gave her butterflies. And he felt it too.

**AHHH! I can't wait to see where this multi-chapter goes. R&R and thanks for reading!**

**~Ginger**


	2. The Call Came Eventually

**HEY GUYS! So I got a lot of emails saying that people favorited, followed, and reviewed! Thanks so much guys. I'll try to update and keep you guys happy! Here's chapter 2, ENJOY!**

"How does this one look?" Amber asked for the umpteenth time.

"Amber, how many times do I have to say it? IT LOOKS FINE! All the dresses you've tried on look beautiful on you," Nina groaned. Amber knew she had to hurry up, because she knew she was in for hell when Nina groaned.

"I really want the second one I tried on, but they didn't have it in my size." Amber walked over to the cashier. "Excuse me, Miss? I was wondering if you had any of these dresses in a size 4?" Amber held up the dress.

"Umm, I don't know about that. I do know that lady has one over there." Amber eyeballed a large woman, holding up the dress to get a better view of it.

She marched right over the lady and said, "Excuse me, I would like that dress," she said as sweetly as possible.

"Yeah? Well I don't want a greedy daughter, but we can't all get what we want," she scoffed.

"Oh that's it lady. My boyfriend is taking me to one of the biggest concerts next week, and I want to be prepared. So give me the dress, because if your daughter is anything like you, she can't fit in it!" Amber saw the hurt in her eyes, but she didn't care. Ruthless Amber was in the building now, and she wouldn't leave until she was happy.

"Amber! How could you say that? Besides, there's an entire rack with that dress over there." Nina pointed to a large rack with the same exact dress in a size four.

"Oh," Amber said feeling a tad bit guilty. "You can have the dress. I hope your daughter likes it as much as I do." Amber smiled, then bought the dress.

Nina and Amber got into the front seat of Nina's car. As she pulled out of the parking lot, and onto the highway, she almost lost control when she heard a terrifying question.

"So, Nina, do you love Fabian?"

"W-What Amber? We only just met, how can I be sure?" Nina knew deep down that she felt a connection that didn't happen with her other boyfriends, but she wasn't about to tell that to Amber.

"I know, but I saw the way you two looked at each other. It's like your meant to be! At your wedding, you could say you met each other, because he was being a dumb git and spilled salsa all over your clothes!" Nina glared at Amber as she laughed her head off.

"Just get out of the car," said Nina. Amber was laughing so hard that she didn't realize they were already at her apartment complex.

"See ya later Nines. I call you and tell you if Fabian asks about you." Amber winked before exiting the car.

Instead of moving, she sat there.

Nina Martin, miss independent, sat there, waiting for a call that never came. She felt as if she had just been stabbed. Whoa, Nina thought. I don't even know this guy and already I feel sad when he doesn't ask about me? Maybe I am falling.

Nina was right. She was falling…fast.

Amber waltzed into the two bedroom apartment to find Mick and Fabian still on the couch.

"God, Fabian do you ever leave this place. I swear, if you moved him in here, Mick, I'll kill you."

"There's in no bloody way I'm moving in here. Not after…the incident," replied Fabian as he fake shuddered to add dramatic effect.

"I told you to never mention that incident ever again. We don't need to hear about that," Mick said, staring daggers at Fabian.

Fabian just ignored him and turned to Amber. "Where's Nina? Did she come in with you?" Mick and Amber exchanged glances. "What?" he asked nonchalantly.

"You only just met her, and already you're asking about her? I told Nina I would call her if that happened. Maybe I should do that right now…" Amber said picking up her phone while smiling deviously.

"NO! I don't want you to do that!" Fabian yelled.

"Oh why not? She needs to know you feel the same way about her as she does about you!" Amber screamed. She knew how long it had been since Fabian's last girlfriend, and she would do anything to keep him out of her apartment. All she really wanted to do was spend more alone time with Mick.

"Yeah, but that doesn't give you the right to-wait. She likes me?" A smiled formed on Fabian's face. A HUGE one.

"Mate, you got it bad. No man smiles that big unless he really, REALLY likes a girl," said Mick, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Never mind about that," Fabian said brushing Mick's hand off. "I've gotta go call her about the date!"

And with that, Fabian Rutter ran out of the apartment with the look of love on his face.

"Finally! I thought he'd never leave," Mick said smirking. Amber giggled as Mick pulled her into a kiss.

Nina arrived at her apartment and sighed. This isn't love, she thought. It's just a powerful liking. Don't fall too fast. You'll just end up heartbroken…like last time.

And with that, she plopped on the couch and turned on whatever movie she could find first.

She was watching so intently, that she was startled when she heard her phone ring. She looked the caller I.D. and screamed with joy.

"YES! He's calling me! He's finally calling me! Whoa, Nina, just slow down. You aren't some desperate high school girl. You're a mature, confident woman, who doesn't fall too fast." She answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Nina! Hey it's me Fabian." God, that angelic voice made her want to melt in his arms.

"Hey Fabian," she said trying to sound sexy, but not desperate.

"So, umm, the fair got rained out. Stupid England," he fake laughed. Stupid England? More like stupid Fabian. Great pick up line, he thought. He was relieved when he heard a sweet laugh on the other line. "Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me at this amazing Italian restaurant I've been to."

"Yeah, that'd be wonderful," she replied calm, cool, and collected. On the inside, however, she was jumping up and down and having a panic attack on the inside.

"Awesome. I'll meet you at your apartment at seven to pick you up tomorrow night. Is that a good time?"

"Yes, that would be absolutely perfect."

"Great. Dress formal by the way. See you tomorrow. Bye!"

"Bye," Nina said dreamily, and with that she hung up.

Nina and Fabian both breathed a sigh of relief. They knew they were falling too fast, but at that moment, neither of them really cared.

**AWW, sweet Fabina moments. But what's the incident? And how was Nina's heart broken? Sooo, the date will be in the next chapter, and I'll have that up soon, I PROMISE! R&R pretty please! Luv all ya'll!**

**~Ginger**


	3. Can't Wait For Tomorrow

**Hey! Thanks so much for all the positive reviews and for supporting my story. Here's chapter 3! ENJOY!**

"Hair up or down? How about half up? Half down? What's the difference! Ugh, this is way too complicated!" Nina said to herself. She had been trying to get ready for her date for the past two hours, but had been failing. Nothing seemed to be good enough. Now she only had an hour left, and she was in her bath robe with a makeup-less face.

Suddenly, she could hear her doorbell ring.

"No! No, no, no, no, no… that cannot be him!" Nina looked at her watch. "He's an hour early!" She looked through her peep hole. She sighed and opened the door…

"Amber, what on earth are you doing here? You know I have a date to get ready for."

"I know, and that's exactly why I'm here," said Amber smiling, as she put her huge makeup kit on Nina's table. "Sit. Now. It's time to let Amber work her magic!"

Nina obeyed, and with no time to lose, Amber began to powder Nina's face, and pull her hair.

"Ow! Amber that really hurts!" Nina screeched.

"I'm sorry! Your hair is so tangled!" About 15 minutes later, Nina heard the glorious sound of, "Ok, I'm done. Look at yourself and see what you think."

Nina stood up not knowing what to expect, but when she saw herself, she was at a loss for words.

"I look…"

"Hot? I bet Fabian will think so," Amber smirked. **(Outfit on my profile!)**

Nina laughed. "Thanks Ambs. Now leave! He'll be here any minute!"

"Kay, bye Neens. Hope you have fun." Amber said fun in a lovey tone and Nina just rolled her eyes.

After another 10 minutes of waiting, they amazing sound of the doorbell ringing sent Nina running to the door. She slowly opened it, and was dumbstruck when she Fabian in a suit. Oh my God, she thought. I'm good enough to go out with this sexy of a man?

"Hey," He said blushing as soon as he saw her. Oh my God, he thought. I'm good enough to go out with this beautiful woman? "You look…" Fabian was practically speechless. She had taken his breath away.

"I look…what?" Nina asked looking uncertain. Why was he pausing? Is it a good pause or a bad pause, Nina thought.

"Amazing. Absolutely breath taking," he said blushing once more.

Nina giggled, but stopped when she realized she sounded like a complete fool. "Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." Nina smiled, but did a mental facepalm. Real smooth Nina, she thought.

Fabian too, laughed, then said, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah I just need to get my purse. You can come in if you want while you wait." Nina gestured inside her house. Fabian happily walked in to discover the apartment was a bright orange. Wow, he thought. This apartment is really…bright.

Nina walked into her too dirty room. She looked at it with disgust, but proceeded to the bathroom. She looked all around until she spotted her favorite French perfume. This should do the trick, she thought.

"I'm ready," she called walking down the hallway.

"Ok. Wait…you didn't get your purse."

Shit.

Nina had forgotten to get her purse. Maybe he knew she was lying when she said she would get it. Maybe he knew she was only going to her room to put on her perfume. Would he think that's cute?

"Oh, right. I-I couldn't…umm…find it. That's it! I couldn't find it," Nina stuttered. Nina gave herself yet another mental facepalm.

"Oh, umm, would you like to help me to help you find it?" Fabian asked, being such a gentleman.

"Oh no, it's okay. I have my phone and wallet. I guess I could just hold onto them. We really should be going anyway." Nina started to walk to the door.

"Umm…okay, I guess we could go now." Fabian smiled, although he felt uneasy about himself. Did she not want him to help, because she didn't like him?

* * *

><p>The car ride was silent. Awfully, painfully silent for both of them. You could cut the awkwardness with a knife. Neither of them knew what to say on a first date. It had been a long time since Nina's first date. She hadn't really given love another chance since her last boyfriend.<p>

_Flashback_

_Nina walked into her boyfriend of 6_ _month's apartment. She had just received news that her gran died. She needed a place to go, and since her boyfriend was the only person that didn't make her feel alone, she went to his place._

"_Hello?" Nina called. No answer. She had seen his car in front of the apartment._

"_John? Are you here?" Then she heard some rustling coming from his bedroom. Thinking he was asleep, she opened the door and gasped. _

_There, in his room, Nina saw her boyfriend was having sex with some else._

"_You can just forget about us!" She screamed, then ran out of the apartment, tears stinging her tanned face._

_It was at the point, Nina vowed she would never love again._

_End of Flashback_

Nina was so deep in thought, she was shaken when Fabian put his hand on her arm, saying they were at the restaurant. She blushed for being so out of it, and got out of the car.

"Hello. How can I help you?" The host asked.

"I have a reservation for two, for Rutter," Fabian replied back.

"Ah, yes. Right this way sir and madam." Nina smiled. She had never been called madam before.

"You got us reservations?" Nina asked in disbelief.

"Of course I did. I'd be stupid to have you wait for an hour on a first date." Fabian blushed.

When they got to the table, Fabian, being the gentleman that he was, pulled out Nina's chair for her.

"Why thank you," Nina laughed.

"This place is amazing. I recommend…everything," Fabian said while laughing.

"You've been here before?" Nina asked, her eyes wide open. She had no idea why she was surprised. He did say it was amazing.

"I had to make sure it was first date worthy."

Nina couldn't stop blushing. She couldn't tell if it was his eyes, his hair, his smile. Or maybe it was all of the above.

"So Nina, tell me about yourself," Fabian said.

"What do you want to know?"

"Where were you born in America?"

"California, but I moved to New York when I was ten. I had to live with my gran, because my parents…died." Nina looked down at the word "parents"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. If I had known, I wouldn't have-"

"It's fine. I guess you were going to find out eventually, right? So, Fabian Rutter," Nina smirked.

"Yes, that is my name," Fabian smirked back, causing Nina to laugh.

"Were you born in London?"

"No I was actually born in Liverpool." Fabian said.

"How'd you come to London?"

"I came by a train," Fabian laughed, and so did Nina.

"No, no, you know that's not what I meant! Seriously!" Nina face was red, and not because she was blushing, she was laughing her head off.

After Fabian and Nina's laughter had subsided, Fabian answered her. "I moved when I was 18. I got into Oxford, and my parents were going through a divorce. Too much drama," he said seriously.

"Oh, I'm really sorry about your parents."

"No, it's really no big deal. Nothing compared to what you went through."

"Right, but don't feel sympathy for me, I hate it when people do that!" Nina said, a hint of frustration in her voice.

"Your wish is my command." Fabian smiled as she smiled. Wow, he thought. That smile lights up my whole world.

"What do you do, Nina?" Fabian asked.

"Well, I would like to be an author, but judging by my lack of inspiration, I stuck being a receptionist for a magazine. What do you do?"

"I'm a doctor. Just graduated medical school," Fabian said with pride in his voice.

"Wooow, I'm impressed. So can I come to you when I'm sick?" Nina laughed.

"Only if you're a kid. I'm a pediatrician. No adults, just kids." Fabian shook his head on the word "adult"

"Aww, that's just too bad. I won't get to spend a sick day with you." Nina was shocked. She couldn't believe she just said that. Both of them were blushing like crazy at this point.

They both ate their dinner, laughing and talking the night away. Fabian paid the bill, and they were in the car again. Only this time, there was no awkward tension. They acted as if they were old friends, catching up on the lives they have been living.

* * *

><p>Fabian walked Nina to the door of her apartment.<p>

"Thanks for everything Fabian. I really had a great time," Nina said, another blush creeping up, threatening to show on her face.

"Me too. Do you think we could go out again."

"I'd be pretty stupid if I said no," she said, the blush on her face for good now.

"Awesome. Well, I'll call you tomorrow," Fabian said as he was walking away, but turned right back around. "Wait, Nina, I forgot to give you something."

"What is it?" Without hesitation, Fabian pulled Nina in for a romantic kiss.

And she gladly kissed back.

**AWW, Fabina fluff. I'll try my best to update this week, but I have school, so who knows. R&R and if you're in America, have fun watching the super bowl! GO PATRIOTS!**


	4. A Great Night

**HEY GUYS! Hope you liked the last chapter! Once, again thanks for all the support. Here's chapter 4. This chapter is going to be a lot of Micber! ENJOY!**

"Oh…My…God…Amber it was romantic, it was intense, it was spontaneous, it was just…like fireworks everywhere," Nina said dreamily. Amber made her tell her everything that happened on the date last night…including the kiss.

"AWW, more Fabina moments!" Amber squealed

"What?"

"You know, Fabian and Nina. Fabina. I'm a little bit of a genius," Amber said smiling.

"He even said he'd call me today! But I'm getting a little worried. It's already 11:00 and my phone hasn't rung all day. What do I do?" Nina's face went from happy to sad and confused.

"Aww, don't worry Nines. He'll call. Fabian isn't the type of guy to just not call a girl after a first date."

"Yeah I guess you're right. Plus, that kiss we had was magical. I felt sparks everywhere, and so did he, I could tell. You should've seen his face. If he ever wants a kiss like that again, he's going to have to call," said Nina, very sure of herself.

"Go Nina. Oh by the way, Mick is having a party tonight. I don't know why though. He wouldn't tell me," Amber said looking a little confused. "He's been acting really suspicious lately." Amber gasped. "What if he's cheating on me! After all we've been through, he'd leave me some boyfriend stealing skank?" Amber was close to tears now.

"Amber, Amber calm down. Mick loves you and you love him. Besides, why would he have a party to announce he's cheating on you?"

"Good point."

Nina and Amber sat and talked for about another hour when Nina's rang.

"EEEEEP, he's calling me. Do I answer right away? Or play hard to get?" Nina asked, unsure.

"At your state, you should probably just answer right now," Amber said laughing.

Nina rolled her eyes and picked up the phone with a cheerful, "Hey Fabian!"

"Hey Nina!" There's that angelic voice again.

"Whats up?"

"Well I don't know if Ambs told you about Mick's party tonight, but would you like to be my date?" Fabian said.

"Yeah, that'd be great. I can't wait. Do you know what the parties about?"

"I do, but if I told you, you might tell Amber."

"C'mon don't you trust me?" Nina sounded hurt.

"Yes, but its Amber I don't trust. She might interrogate you until you die!" Fabian said in a dramatic tone.

"You're right. But please tell me." Fabian told Nina and she gasped. "Omigod! Whoa…"

"Yeah."

"What? What is it?" Amber asked. Nina waved her hand in her face.

"Okay, I'll see you tonight," said Fabian.

"Ok, bye Fabian!" She hung up the phone.

"What the hell is going on!" yelled Amber.

"Oooh, nothing Ambs. I think you better go, I need my beauty sleep if I wanna look good for Fabian." Nina smiled.

"Ugh, fiiiiiine, but I will find out. In the name of my mum, I will be avenged." She pointed to Nina, and then left with a slam of the door.

Nina rolled her eyes, and climbed into bed.

* * *

><p><em>Nina's Dream<em>

"_Happy anniversary Nines," said Fabian with a smile._

"_Happy anniversary to you too, Fabes."_

_It was Nina and Fabian's one-year anniversary. One whole year of love and laughter._

"_Nines, there's something I wanted to ask you…" Fabian hesitated_

"_Fabian, what's wrong. Are you breaking up with me?" Nina's voice quivered._

"_What? No, no, the opposite in fact."_

"_W-what?" Nina smiled, already knowing what was coming up._

"_Nina Martin, I love you more than anything in the world." Fabian got on one knee, and Nina started to cry. "Nina Martin, will you-"_

*Ring, ring, ring*

Of course, Nina thought. That would only happen to me. She looked at her coller I.D. _Amber._

"Yes Amber, can I help you?"

"Nina get your ass over here. The party starts in an hour!"

"Why do I have to be there an hour early?"

"Because, your my best friend." Nina stayed silent. "And Fabian is over here already losing his mind, because you're not here." Nina could tell Amber was smirking as she said that, but she didn't care.

"I'll be right over," Nina said quickly moving out of bed.

Nina arrived 20 minutes later at Mick and Amber's apartment. Fabian answered the door.

"Hey!" said Nina.

"Hey Nines."

"What'd you call me?"

"Nines, your nickname right?"

"Yeah, sorry, I'm just used to hearing a high pitched British voice say it, not a low pitched one," Nina laughed.

"It's cool."

"So, where are Amber and Mick?" Nina asked. Fabian pointed to them making out on the couch.

"They've been like that for ten minutes. I've been waiting for everyone to get here so they could break apart." Fabian smiled. "I wanna show you something. C'mon"

Fabian led Nina out of the apartment and up the stairs before she had enough time to say anything.

"Fabian, where are you taking me?" Nina laughed.

"Just shut up and follow me!" He laughed along with her.

They reached the top of the stairs, where Fabian pushed open a door to reveal the sunset. They were on top of the apartment building.

"Fabian," Nina breathed, "It's beautiful up here."

"Mick told me this is where he and Amber went on a date once. He said watching the sunset on the roof was a great way to capture a girl's heart." Fabian smiled at her.

"So, you're trying to capture my heart now are you?" Nina said while she smirked and giggled.

"It would seem that way, yeah. Nina, I want you to know that I really like you. And that kiss we had yesterday was…pure bliss."

"So you felt it too?" Nina smiled hopefully.

"Yeah. I was wondering...if you wanted to be my girlfriend. I know we've only been on one date, but I already know you're something special and-" But Nina wouldn't let him finish. She kissed him before he could. He moved his hands down to her waist, and she put her arms around his neck. His tongue glided along her bottom lip, and she happily granted him permission. The kiss ended after about a minute, which was way too soon for both of them. "I'm going to take that as a yes? Right?" the both laughed as they headed back to the apartment.

* * *

><p>"Guys, where have you been?" asked a very worried Amber.<p>

"Sorry Ambs, Fabian had to take me to the roof top so I could see the sunset." Said Nina

"Aw, how romantic. Anyways, Mick wanted to wait until you guys got here before his big announcement. Everyone else arrived about ten minutes ago."

Mick grabbed and champagne glass and a fork. He tapped on the glass with the fork to get everyone attention.

"Everyone, I called you here today, because I wanted to do something I've been think about for a long time. Amber?" He motioned for Amber to come by him. She happily strutted over in her stiletto heels. "Amber Millington, you're the most beautiful, kind, funniest, sweetest woman I've ever met. And now I finally think I'm ready for you to become more than just my girlfriend." He got down on one knee and whipped out a beautiful diamond ring. "Amber Millington, will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man alive?"

"OH MY GOD MICK! Of course! Yes, yes, yes, yes, a million times yes!" They hugged and kissed in front of everyone. Mick slipped the ring on Amber's finger and everyone clapped.

Fabian pulled Nina to the side. "Meet at my apartment tomorrow at eight, ok? I live right next to Mick and Amber."

"Ok, sounds great." Fabian gave her a quick peck on the lips, then they retreated to living area to say their congratulations.

In the end, it had been a great night.

**Amber and Mick are getting married! That was for Jamber111 who requested more Micber. You're welcome! Chapter 5 will be up ASAP! Please review, I could use some feedback!**


	5. Best Night Ever

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't really updated in a while. I've been really busy with school and basketball and theater. I'll probably only be able to update on the weekends. Here's chapter 5! ENJOY!**

_Nina's POV _**(A/N Let me know if I should keep doing these!)**

_Donr 4get the date tonite. C u 7 :D_

_-Fabian_

I smiled at the text message. What a great way to wake up in the morning, even when I know I have to go work at my crappy job today. I hopped in the shower and for some reason when I got out, I was still smiling. Was this guy really making me feel this way? I guess so, he IS my boyfriend.

After a long, boring day at work, I drove my car directly to Fabian's place. It was 6:30, so I didn't see any point in driving back to my place, just to drive right back over here, plus, I thought he wouldn't mind seeing me a little bit early.

I knocked on the door, and to my surprise, he actually answered. _Shirtless._

"N-Nina, I…you're 30 minutes early," he stuttered. "I'm sorry, I wasn't finished getting ready for our date."

I just stood there with my mouth open. I'm pretty sure I was drooling. He had the HOTTEST set of abs I've ever seen. I finally snapped back into reality and said, "It's not a problem. I should be apologizing. I work near here, and it was 6:30, so I-I thought you wouldn't mind and-"

"It's okay. Would you like to come in?"

I smiled and walked in. he left the room briefly, I assume it was to get a shirt on. Let me just tell you something: It's not the most comfortable to your boyfriend shirtless on the first date…unless he has a six pack. He returned shortly with a fitted shirt on. _Dangit_. Whoa, I really just thought that, didn't I?

"So why'd you want me to come over?" I asked.

"I just thought it would be special if I cooked for our first date as an official couple," he smiled.

"That's so sweet! I've never had a guy cook for me before."

"I guess that makes me special then?" he smirked.

"I guess you could say that." I smirked back. This was turning into a flirting frenzy. "What'd you make?"

"Beef lasagna with ceasar salad"

I gasped. "That's my favorite. How'd you find out?"

"I talked to Amber. I wanted to make this dinner special for a special girl." He smiled causing me to smile and blush at the same time.

We ate dinner and just talked about life. He talked about his family, I talked about mine…or what was my family, until he had to use the bathroom. About 10 seconds after he left, I felt my phone vibrate.

(Nina underlined, Amber italic)

_Hows the date? Give me deets!_

_-Ambs_

Its goin gr8 Ambs. Its only r 2nd date n ive seen him shirtless!

-Nina

_*gasps!* USE PROTECTION! ;)_

_-Ambs_

Amber it isn't like that. I walked in on him, that's all that happened. Hes comin back g2g! BTW I'll give ya the deets 2morrow!

-Nina

_Kk! Have fun ;)_

_-Ambs_

I rolled my eyes, and then Fabian walked in. "Hey, I was thinking, since you cooked me dinner tonight, you come over to my apartment and let me cook for you!" I said like I was a cheerleader.

"Sure, that'd be great. Is 8 ok with you? I have an important surgery that might last a couple hours over my work day."

"Yeah, that's fine with me." We moved over to the couch, and I noticed he hadn't looked up at me since he mentioned the huge surgery. "Hey," I said with concern in my voice. "What's the matter?"

"It's the surgery. I have to replace a little girls kidney, because she has a severe case of kidney disease. A sweet little girls life is in my hands, and I'm freaking out about it." He looked down once more, this time, there was a single tear that fell from his cheek.

"Hey." I touched his cheek and moved his face so I was staring into those deep brown eyes. "You're an amazing doctor. You're going to save her life, I know you are." I smiled at him, and he smiled back. I noticed that our faces were only centimeters apart, and he pulled me into a soft, gentle kiss.

After we pulled away, he smiled at me and said, "Thank you. If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't have been able to focus on the surgery. I'd be too busy worrying about messing up."

"No problem. I only encourage you, because I believe in you."

"Hey, Nina?"

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked,

"Can I see your foot?" I stared at him more confused than I've ever been. He obviously noticed my stare. "I'm doing research on feet, and I need to see if yours is perfect."

"Oh, well in that case, okay then," I laughed. I put my legs across his lap, and he picked up my foot, examining it closely.

"Ah, just as I suspected," he said like Doc in the Back to the Future trilogy.

"What! What's wrong with my foot?" I said in a panicked tone. Instead of answering me, he lightly began to stroke the bottom of my foot. "Fabian, stop it!" I laughed.

"Why? Does this tickle," he smirked.

"Yes! I'm very ticklish on my feet." Whoops, I thought. I probably shouldn't have said that, because the light stroking of my foot, soon turned into a round of pure tickle torture. I was screaming, crying, and laughing all at the same time. "What they hell was that for?" I said playfully hitting his arm.

"I told you, I needed to know if you have a perfect foot."

"And do I?"

"It's perfect to me." He said smiling.

"Gee, I wonder what this will do," I said as I tickled his stomach. Yes, I got a reaction. It looks like he's as ticklish on his stomach, as I am on my feet. I grinned deviously as I continued to tickle him.

"Nina! Stop it!"

"Your wish is my command. I actually stop when I'm told to." I mocked.

"Just shut up and come here," he said while pulling me into a romantic kiss. There was one thing I was sure of after that night.

I am in love with Fabian Rutter.

**Well there it is. Love it? Hate it? Okay, you have to love the ending. I'll be updating soon, so pay attention to this story. Review please, and let me know what you think. BTW I'm so so so so so so SO glad Joy is FINALLY over Fabian on the show. Now Fabina can get back together with no one ruining it! YAY! Well, until Fabian get his memory back. :)**

**~Ginger**


	6. Those Strong Arms

**Hola my loyal readers. Once again, I'm oh so SO very sorry for keeping you waiting. School and such and all the regular excuses. So without further ado here's chapter 6!**

* * *

><p><em>Nina's POV, 1 Week Later<em>

"AMBER!" I yelled banging on the door of Mick and Amber's apartment building. "MICK! SOMEBODY!"

"Would you shut up please? Some of us are trying to get some sleep!" A lady said poking her head out of a nearby apartment, then without even letting me apologize; she retreated back to the slumber.

I reached under their ironic welcome mat (they didn't have people come over a lot, unless it was Fabian or I) and grabbed the spare key. Thanks Amber for telling me where that was by the way. I put the tiny key into the keyhole and opened the door. I was getting worried now. It was quiet, the lights were out, and Mick wasn't drinking a beer, or eating chips. That was what scared me the most.

I walked over to Amber and Mick's bedroom door, and silently pushed it open. "Amber? Mick?" I said in a hushed voice. Then I screamed. "OMIGOD, what the hell!" I then ran out of their room and into the kitchen.

"Bloody hell Nina, what's your problem?" yelled Amber as she came out in a robe, thank God.

"I'm sorry! Did you not hear me yelling?"

"No, I was…busy." She said hesitantly. "Maybe you should call next time you waltz over an apartment before you walk in. You never know if I'm doing something or not." I shuddered.

"Oh. My. God. I'm never going to look you two in the eye again."

"Nines, what is it?" She asked putting a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off, not knowing where it had been. Eww, gross.

"I have a problem. I think I'm in love with Fabian." Amber eyed me, and I could see the confusion in her eyes.

"That would be a problem because…"

"Because I feel that I'm moving too fast."

"Nines, this is something I learned when I first started dating Mick. Love doesn't have its own clock. If you truly believe you love him, then it doesn't matter if you're moving too fast. All that matters is that you love him no matter what."

I stayed silent for a long time, obviously trying to take in what she just said. "You're right. I do really love him. Do you think I should tell him? I mean, what if he thinks we're moving too fast, and he doesn't love me yet? I'll be so humiliated." I said sadly.

"Well, what has he done to show you that he loves you?"

"Well…"

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

Ding Dong! I heard my doorbell ring, and then happily got up to answer it. "Hey Fabian."

"Hey Nines," he said wrapping his strong arms around my waist and kissing me. My hand traveled up to his neck, but we eventually needed to break apart, because the timer for my meatloaf went off. "Don't you just hate getting interrupted by the mechanical version of Amber?" he said and we both laughed.

"Yeah, except that beeping noise is no match for Amber's squeal," I said and we both continued to laugh until our faces were red, and there were tears streaming down our faces. **(A/N ok that might not be the funniest thing in the world, but I felt it fit, because of Amber…you know…her squeals)**

We finally gained composure, and I went to take the meatloaf out. However, stupid me forgot to put on an oven mit, and I burned the crap out of my hand. I screeched with pain, as I dropped the pan, thus ruining our dinner, and maybe my chances with Fabian. I really screwed up this time.

I guess not, because instead of going to the floor to pick up his beloved and sacred food (which I know Mick would do instead of help) he came over to me and examined my hand.

Tears were welling up in my eyes, and I could see the blisters forming already. "Am I going to be ok doctor?" I said smirking, but still distracted over my blistery, red hand.

"You'll be fine, love. You just need some ice and I mean fast!" he said leaving me and going to get the ice. He came back and before putting the ice gently over my hand, he kissed every part of my hand, and I mean every part of it. "My mother always said kisses make everything better." I smiled at him, as he took his thumb and wiped the tears off my red cheeks.

"You know, I think I might've burned my lip. You might wanna kiss that and make it feel better." I said smirking. He happily obliged and planted a kiss on my lips. Pretty soon, we were making out. He lifted me onto the counter while his tongue pierced my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I open my mouth some more, and our tongues collided with each other. I moaned then I could feel him smile against my lips. After about half an hour (WHOA!) of kissing, we sadly broke apart.

"You wanna order takeout? You know, unless you wanna eat meatloaf off the floor." I laughed.

"I think I'm going to go with numero dos," he said trying to act Spanish.

"You do know that means you wanna eat meatloaf off the floor right?" I said laughing my head. It was REALLY funny when someone British tries to be Spanish.

"Oh, then I'll go with numero uno!"

"That's better!" We ordered our takeout and traveled to couch. I turned on the TV and my favorite movie ever, The Time Traveler's Wife was on.

"I always cry at the end. It's so sad." I whined.

"You always have my shoulder, Nines. It's available for you at all times." He said wrapping his arms around me, pulling me closer to him if that was possible.

We cuddled close when I said, "I think I might have to take that offer," I smiled.

When I woke up the next morning, I was still in Fabian's strong grasp.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>"Aww! That's so adorable. He is TOTALLY in love with you Nina. Take it from Millington. I know stuff. Lots of stuff. <strong>(AN 3 sentences in a row from the actual show. I'll give you a shoutout in the next chapter if you can tell me the episodes where she says those things!)**" Amber said knowingly.

"So, if you're positive he will say, 'I love you too Nines' then I'm going to do it. I mean, you are the one that's good with all this stuff. You've had like 15 boyfr-"

"Shut up, Mick's in the other room!" Amber yelled at me.

"Oooh right. Well anyways, I'm going to head over there right now! Thanks Ambs," I said hugging the life out of her.

"No problem. Now, I say this with as much niceness as possible: GET THE HELL OUT OF MY APARTMENT SO I CAN CONTINUE WHAT YOU INTERRUPTED WITH MY FIANCE!"

"My God Amber, okay I'm leaving," I said with annoyance in my voice. She smiled at me, and I left.

* * *

><p>While on the way to Fabian's apartment, I practiced what I would say to him. I mean, if he truly loved me he wouldn't care, but…but…this needs to be absolutely perfect. "Hi Fabian…Hi Nines," I used my generic dude voice for him. My God, if love makes you a crazy girl who talks to herself, then I am definitely in love. "Hold on Nines, let me kiss you…Thanks for the kiss Fabian…Why are you here…I love you Fabian Rutter…I love you too Nina Martin…" Good, if I'm lucky it will go exactly like that…maybe.<p>

I arrived too soon, feeling completely unprepared for what I was about to say. I knocked on the door, and Fabian answered not two seconds later.

"Nina? What are you doing here?"

"I'm really sorry Fabian. I know I should've called and stuff, but I really needed to see you." I was speaking really fast.

"Don't worry, I needed to see you. I wanted to tell you something actually. I was going to call you, because I thought you'd be asleep, because it's almost 11, but I guess not," he also spoke pretty fast. Was something on his mind. "I just don't know how to tell you something like this…" his voice trailed off. My stomach dropped, and I could tell he wanted to break up.

"You wanna break up don't you? God, I'm so stupid. I came over here to tell you that I love you, but here you are breaking it off, and now I'm embarrassed, and-"

"Wait? You love me? That's what I was going to tell you." He looked down blushing.

"So, you're not breaking up with me."

"What! Hell no Nina, I love you…so much. You mean the world to me." He said as he tilted my chin up so our eyes could meet. He leant down, and our lips met. Sparks flew everywhere in this gentle, sweet kiss. Although it was small, it had all the passion of our previous kisses. I knew why. It was because I love him. And he loved me.

When we broke apart I stared at him with passion in my eyes. "We're moving fast, aren't we?"

"Yep," he said plainly.

"I don't care."

"Neither do I," he said and our lips met once more, this time the kiss was filled with something our other kisses didn't have. That was love.

I sadly had to leave for my apartment, because I had a work the next day.

"Bye Fabian," I said sadly.

"Bye Nines, I'll call tomorrow." I smiled. "One more thing. I love you."

"I love you too, Fabian."

"Are you sure?" he smirked.

"100 percent." And with that, I left.

I guess Amber was right about something.

* * *

><p><strong>AWWW this was my favorite chapter BY FAR to write. I hope you guys liked it and I'll update ASAP. Thanks for reading. Also, I think it would be really cool if Rufus was the collector in the series. He could've faked his own death like Lil Wayne has. Then he could come back and almost kill Nina for not giving him the mask, but Fabian saved her, then they could get back together. Yep. That's my season 2 finale dream (:<strong>

**~Ginger**


	7. The Shoulder To Cry On

**Hey there! Hope you liked the last chapter. I wanted to update earlier today, but I went to see Phantom of the Opera. It was great if you were wondering! Most of you probably weren't sooo…. Thanks for all the great reviews! Hope you enjoy chapter 7!**

_Fabian's POV_

Nina loves me. She really loves me. I can't believe this! I never thought a girl like her would ever love a guy like me. I mean, I'm a nerd, I stutter when I'm around Nina, and not to mention I have such bad luck with women. My last two girlfriends cheated on me, but let's not go there. Nina is nothing like those two sluts. She's kind, selfless, and beautiful. She's…perfect.

_Nina's POV_

I was hanging out in my apartment when I got a call from an unknown user. "Hello?" I said kind of worried.

"Hello? Is this Nina Martin?" the voice said over the telephone.

"Yes, this is Nina Martin."

"I'm afraid I have some bad news. Your aunt just passed away this morning. I'm so sorry." My aunt? My aunt really passed away? I refused to believe it.

"W-what! No, she can't be dead. She was the last family I had left!" I cried.

"I'm sorry dear. They are sending a copy of her will to London for you-" but I didn't let her finish. I hung up the phone, and dropped to floor, letting the tears roll off of my face. I didn't have anyone to go to for Christmas anymore. I didn't have anyone to look up to. No one was there for me when I was in pain. I had no one. Even Fabian couldn't fill the void. I think he couldn't…

Hours after the sobbing, and the screaming, and the eating my feelings, I heard my phone ring for the thirtieth time. I refused to pick it up, because I was afraid it would be her again. I recognized her lady decided to ruin my life with bad news constantly. She gave me the news of my parents, and Gran, and now it was my aunt. I despised her, but I didn't have a valid reason for doing so, which made me feel even worse.

I heard my doorbell ring, but was feeling too sorry for myself to go up to the door and answer it. I then heard the door open, and I started to freak out. Has someone broken into my house? I ran into my bedroom and grabbed the golf club my gran gave me from her country club. It was her favorite club. I cried some more at the thought, but quickly pulled myself out of it as the footsteps were getting closer, and closer…

"Nina?" I heard the voice say. It was Fabian.

"Fabian?" I didn't say anything after that. I ran into his arms and cried onto his shoulder.

"Nines, I've been so worried. I called you like, a million times!" Oh it was Fabian. He called me, because he was worried. Now I feel stupid and selfish. "Why are you crying?" he asked as he stroked my head, trying to calm me. I could hear the sensitivity in his voice.

"Because you said your shoulder was always open for me to use," I said in a muffled tone due to the fact that I was still sobbing senselessly into his shoulder. Fabian picked me up bridal style and carried me to the couch, setting me down on his lap. The whole time I never removed my face from his now tear stained shoulder. "I must look awful right now, right?"

"I wouldn't know, you've refused to remove your face from my shoulder," he laughed. His laugh brought a smile to face. A smile that had faded since the phone call, which was about 4 hours ago.

I slowly lifted my head and said, "Awful, right?"

"Nina, you're beautiful. I don't care if you were mauled by a tiger, you'd still be the most beautiful girl in the world," he said smiling.

"I love you so much right now," I replied also smiling.

"Right now? You don't love me all the time?" he smirked.

"No, but I…I…Shut up!" I laughed. He laughed with me then kissed me on the nose.

"I love you too."

"That's the sentence I was looking for," I smirked. We continued to cuddle on the couch, and just watch whatever movie was on when I paused the television. "Fabian, what's going to happen to me? I have no family, my job sucks, and there's no way in hell my book is going to be published."

"Nina, look at me. You are amazing. You're book is going to be published, because I took it home and read it-"

"You stole my book?" I said laughing. He just ignored my question.

"...and you can quit that suckish job of yours. And you have family. You have me, Amber, and Mick. We're not going to leave. So let's not invite people to a pity party, because you have so many people that love you and support you."

"You know, you're pretty sexy when you're assertive," I giggled.

"Oh, am I now?" he replied smirking. He leant down and kissed me on the cheek.

"That's not the right place, Fabes," I giggled. All of a sudden his expression turned serious.

"Nina, I know this sounds weird, but…could you not call me Fabes?"

"Why?" I asked very confused.

"Oh, it's just…nothing…" his voice trailed off.

"C'mon, I'm your girlfriend. I'm going to find out eventually," I said resting my head on his shoulder. I felt that was appropriate considering I was still seated on his lap.

"Well, my old girlfriend used to call me that. Her name was Joy. She seemed nice at first, but about 2 months into our relationship, I found out she'd been sleeping with some other guy. She cheated on me Nina, and that hurt so bad. But all that's behind me, because now I have you. My heart is becoming whole again," he said looking me in the eye.

"Well I didn't know you could be THAT deep," I giggled. "I know how you feel. I walked in on boyfriend having sex with someone other girl on the day my gran died." I looked down.

"Nina, I'm so sorry. If I'd known that I wouldn't have brought it up and-" I cut him with a long, sweet kiss.

"It's ok. You didn't know. But by the way, I feel the same. You're starting to make my heart whole again too you know." I smiled. He really was. I don't know where else to find a funny, smart, sensitive, caring, selfless, and handsome, doctor boyfriend anywhere.

"I love you," he said leaning his forehead against mine.

"Are you sure?" I smirked

"100 percent." We leant in for a kiss, but before our lips could touch, my butt accidentally hit the play button on the remote.

"Sorry about that," I said blushing a deep scarlet.

"Don't worry. We can pretend like we're in a movie theater and kiss while the movie is going on?" he asked smiling.

"You know, I've never done that. But I wanna try," I giggled.

Someday, I'm going to marry that boy. I just know it.

_Fabian's POV_

Someday, I'm going to marry that girl. I just know it.

**Aha, love the ending, right? Okay, so there's chapter 7. I love the Fabina fluff oh so very badly, don't you? Anyway's, I'll update soon, maybe tomorrow cuz I have school off. Review please!**

**~Ginger**


	8. Closure

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update today… I was at a theater competition today and spent all day wondering around a school I didn't know and performing for judges I didn't know. I'm super tired. After I wrote that sentence I spaced out for about ten minutes before I started writing this one, so I'm pretty exhausted. This chapter might not be the best, considering my extreme fatigue right now, so you might want to lower your standards about 10 bars. (try to) ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>Nina's POV, 6 Months Later<em>

I waltzed into Fabian's tidy apartment and put my spare key down on the coffee table. How was it possible that we were still together? Here are two different people, one's a doctor whose dreams came true, and one's a failed author who's still stuck at her freaking receptionist job, and they are completely and utterly in love. That's something you don't hear of every day.

"Fabian! Fabian are you here?" I said in a singy kind of voice. "Fabian, come out come out wherever you are," I smiled. I couldn't hear anything. Then, my mind started to flashback to when I found my boyfriend cheating on me. We had been dating six months before that incident, and Fabian and I have been dating six months. The day I found him cheating, I walked into his silent apartment. Fabian's apartment was strangely silent. No! I refuse to believe that Fabian would ever cheat on me.

The place was still coated with an eerie silence. Everything seemed out of place. I noticed a bunch of newspapers tossed on the floor. There were crumpled up pieces of paper surrounding the trash can. I found a broken pot, its shattered pieces all over the floor. I even saw a little bit of blood, like the person who threw it also got cut by it. I was seriously scared now.

"Fabian? I'm getting really scared now if you're here." I picked up one of the many newspapers that covered the carpet. On the front it read, "Girl is found dead after two and half years after disappearance." I looked over at another newspaper. "Missing girl found dead after of two and half years." All the newspapers had something to do with a dead girl being found after she went missing two and half years ago. Weird, I thought.

I slowly walked into Fabian's room, but there was no one there. I could hear faint sounds coming from the bathroom, so I grabbed the baseball bat Fabian got from his high school team, and headed for the bathroom.

I walked in and found Fabian curled up in a ball, crying. "Fabian, oh my God, what happened?" I asked worriedly.

"Girl…my sister…dead…" Fabian stuttered out. It didn't take me two seconds to figure out his sister was the girl who went missing two and half years ago. She was the one that was found dead.

I went up to Fabian and hugged him. "Fabian, I'm so sorry. Trust me, everything going to be alright. At least you know where she is, and that she isn't suffering anymore. She's in a better place now. You can finally have closure."

Fabian nodded and continued to sob into be lap. "I hope they find the ass hole that did this to my family," Fabian grumbled.

"Shh," was all I could manage to say. I hated seeing the love of my life so torn like this. So I decided to tickle his stomach.

"Nina, stop that," he laughed.

"Never!" I yelled running away, because I knew he would come after me. I ran to his room, but he caught up to me and cornered me.

"You are going to regret doing that!" he smiled.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about this?" I smirked. He picked me up by the waste and put me on his bed. He was now awkwardly on top of me. He leant down and tickled my sides, causing me to squirm and scream very loudly.

"Do you give up?" I couldn't take it anymore.

"Fine, you win!" I yelled still trying to calm myself from all the laughing. He got off me and laid down next to me. He pulled me close to him so my head was resting on his chest.

"Thank you for comforting me. I love you," he said sweetly.

"I love you too."

"Are you sure?" he asked smiling down at me.

"100 percent." I guess that was kind of our thing now. I loved this man so much, and I couldn't wait to see what adventures we'll have next!

* * *

><p><em>Fabian's POV<em>

I rushed to Mick's apartment after Nina left mine, and banged loudly on the door. It was 12 o'clock at night, so I knew he'd be pissed at me, but I didn't really care at the moment.

"Dude what the hell! Why are you outside my apartment this late-"

"I need your help with something!" I stammered out.

"Sure, mate, what is it?"

"I need help picking out a ring!"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I've been waiting to put that in there. Sorry it's so short. I've got to get some sleep. I'll update tomorrow since it's the weekend. Love you all. REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>

**~Ginger**


	9. The Big Move

**Hello there (different greeting)! I used an unusual greeting, because I realized there are only two more weeks left of season 2. Then we'll probably have to wait another year for season 3. :( Oh well on with my story! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>Fabian's POV<em>

"Woah mate. Nina's a great girl, but you've only been dating six months. Are you sure you're ready for that?" Mick asked. I shook my head.

"I'm not saying I'm going to propose tomorrow. I just have a really good feeling about this. She's the one. I just know it," I said with a smile on my face. "How long did you wait to propose to Amber after you bought the ring?"

"Four long months. I wanted to see what life was like living with her before we made such a big commitment."

"Then that's what I'll do. I'll ask Nina to live with me then I can propose to her," I said confidently.

"Ok do what you want. Just don't waste your money on a ring you're not going to use. I would suggest waiting after she's moved in. It worked with Amber," said Mick.

I nodded my head then shuffled out the door, eager to go over to Nina's house.

_Nina's POV_

I was on my laptop writing my newly formed story idea. It was about Fabian and I's relationship. I couldn't find the right words to describe how perfect he is, though. I discovered it was basically impossible to find words after about an hour sitting on the couch with only two lines on the word document. They read:

"_I walked into my fiancés apartment and smiled. He would be mine in a matter of two weeks. I walked into his room, to find a note on his pillow. He said he had to go grocery shopping and"_

That was all I could get down before I erased it. Sure, in my wildest dreams Fabian would propose to me and we could finally settle down and start a family and stuff, but like I said: in my wildest dreams. Fabian is way too shy to propose to me.

I hopped off the couch and went to my kitchen. I was super hungry so I decided to cook myself some pancakes. Yes, at midnight I like to cook pancakes. That's why they call it a midnight snack. Before I got my supplies out, I went to check my phone for messages.

_I'll be ovr in bout ten minutes. C ya soon! Xxx_

_-Fabian_

I checked to see when that message was sent. Nine minutes ago. Crap! He'll be here in one minute-

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Just a minute Fabian!" I called nervously. I looked down at what I was wearing. Baggy sweatpants, my college t-shirt, my hair was in a messy bun on top of my head, and I was wearing my glasses. What a great way to show off to your perfectly perfect boyfriend, right?

"Nina, I know you're trying to make yourself look better, but you're amazingly beautiful and I'm freezing out here," Fabian yelled from outside. I gave up trying to look cute, knowing he would think I was pretty either way. I walked to the door and opened it. "Hey Nines!" he said kissing me on the cheek.

"Hey! What are you doing here so late?" I asked a little confused.

"Do you want me to leave? Oh God, did I wake you?" he said starting to worry.

"No, no, no not at all. I was just wondering. Please don't leave," I smiled grabbing his hand. "I'm sorry I don't look better. I got your text when you got here."

"I think you look beautiful," he said smiling. I turned to face him, and I kissed him. The kiss turned into so much more, and pretty soon we were "snogging," as they would say in England, on my couch, with Fabian on top of me. He moved down to my neck, making moan. But I quickly realized I forgot to ask him a very important question.

"I hate to make you stop, but why are you here exactly?" I said as he got off me and pulled me onto his lap.

"Because, Nina Martin, I wanted to ask you something. Would you like to move in with me?" My heart stopped. I stared into space as I tried to process what he just asked me. My old boyfriend and I never got this serious. We lived separately. Fabian must have so much faith in our relationship. I was so happy! "Nina, earth to Nina. You're starting to worry me. Is that a no?" he asked as I turned to face him. He had sadness burning in his eyes.

"What? No, that's not what I meant! Yes, I would very much like it if I moved in with you!" I screamed with joy. He kissed me once more then lifted me off his lap. He resumed to carry me bridal style to my room, and he set me down on the bed. He climbed in next me and wrapped his strong arms around my waste, pulling me closer to him. I loved him so much. It was the little things he did, like kissing me on the head, pulling me close to him, and others. It felt wonderful.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear, sending shivers up my spine.

"I love you too," I replied.

"Are you sure?" I could tell he was smirking.

"100 percent," I said before falling asleep, dreaming of Fabian.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I awoke to find only my body was in the bed. I looked all around for Fabian, and finally found him in the kitchen cooking bacon.<p>

"Okay, if this is what it's going to be like living with you, I can't wait," I laughed.

"I'll do anything for the most perfect girl in the universe," he said before feeding bacon into my mouth. It was official. Fabian Rutter makes to most outstanding bacon in the world. "You know what? This is going to be the best day of my life," he said with a smile.

"Oh yeah? And why is that?"

"Because I get to spend all day with you while I help you move your stuff," he said.

"Then both of us are going to have the best day of our lives," I laughed as I continued to eat my bacon.

I was moving in with Fabian Rutter.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys! I'm going to stop with the whole schedule thing I said I was going to do, and update whenever I can! Review please! NO FLAMES! <strong>

**~Ginger**


	10. Do Dreams Come True?

**Hey guys! Rufus is the collector! *Insert gasp here* I knew it all along. Anyways, I am SO super inspired to write a ton of Fabina fluff, because of one reason: FABIAN ADMITTED HE STILL LOVES NINA! Sorry for the spoilers, but I just LOVE it so much! Anyways, here's chapter 10! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>Nina's POV, One Week Later<em>

I woke up to feel a tight grip around my waist. I looked around, and realized I wasn't in my apartment. Oh that's right! I moved in with Fabian! I felt his grip tighten around me. He's so protective of me it hurts sometimes to think I'm me and he's dating me. I love him so much. I quietly got out of bed hoping not to wake him, but I guess he was already awake, because when I looked at him, he was smiling at me.

"Good morning beautiful," he smiled.

"Good morning the most perfect boyfriend ever," I laughed back. His beautiful eyes sparkled as he laughed. "How long have you been awake?"

"About ten minutes," he replied.

"Why didn't you wake me or get out of bed?" I asked confused.

"Because you're so gorgeous when you sleep." I immediately blushed. I leant over and kissed him passionately. When we broke apart for air he said, "You must've been having a good dream, because you were smiling the whole time," he laughed.

"Oh, yeah...my dream was…nice," I said blushing a darker red. I didn't want to tell him about my dream. Too embarrassing!

"C'mon, tell me what it was," he laughed poking my sides. I giggled and got away from him. But he continued to chase me, tickling me with NO mercy. "Tell me, or this situation gets ten times worse," he laughed.

"Stop!" I giggled. He stopped tickling me and kissed me on the head.

"Please tell me," he said with a smile. I couldn't help it. His eyes were convincing me on their own.

"Okay, fine, but only because you're so persuasive." I continued to describe my dream…

_Nina's Dream_

_I walked into my bright house, and looked around with a sigh. Fabian and I had moved out of the apartment when I was six months pregnant. I looked around and wondered where Fabian was. _

"_Fabian," I whispered. I thought Mallory, our four month old daughter, was asleep. "Fabian, I know you're in here. You're too much of a good father to leave Mallory all by herself," I laughed. Just then, Fabian jumped out from behind me making me gasp. _

"_Gotcha!" he laughed, kissing me on the lips with as much passion as we had when were dating. _

"_Don't do that! I might scream and wake up Mal," I said playfully hitting him on the chest._

"_Don't worry, I fed her, changed her, clothed her, and put her to sleep. She's out like a light," he replied. It was amazing to me what a great a father he was. Most men wouldn't do that for their wives. _

_After we kissed some more, we were interrupted with a cry. "Mallory," we both said. We laughed, because after all these years, we could still read each other's minds._

_Fabian lead me to her bedroom, and I picked her up. I rocked her and rocked her, but she just wouldn't fall back asleep. So Fabian grabbed her out of my arms, and began to sing to her. I was so breath taken and amazed, it almost put me to sleep. She soon fell asleep in him arms, and he gently set her down in her crib._

"_Wow," I breathed. "I can already tell she's going to be a daddy's girl," I laughed. "I'll be lucky if she even talks to me," I sighed, sadness filling me voice. Fabian put his fingers under my chin and lifted my face, so our eyes were meeting. I loved how gentle he could be._

"_You don't need to worry about that. You're a great mom. She'll love you so much. She's not going to come to me for womanly advice, trust me. I wouldn't want her to," he laughed. He still had that same sympathetic tone in his voice._

"_Thanks," I said hugging him, burying my face in his chest. He kissed the top of my head. I was so glad I had him to be my rock._

_End of Dream_

I looked over to see Fabian laughing. "Stop laughing! It's not like you don't dream of the future. And I bet not all of your dreams about me are very appropriate either!" I laughed.

"I'm a guy. I'm allowed to dream about sex without getting in trouble," he said still cracking up.

"Not if the girl you're dreaming about finds out. Then you have some hell to pay." I slapped his arm.

"That's true. So, you dream about us getting married?" he said blushing. I bushed as well in response. "It's ok, because I do too. I dream we're going to have three kids. Twins, a boy and a girl, and another little girl. The twins would come first, and their names would be Grace and John, after my mother and father. The little girl's name would be Valerie, after your mother," he said smiling.

"That's the sweetest thing ever," I replied kissing him. We got out of OUR bed, and walked into the kitchen.

"What do you want for breakfast?" he asked me.

"Depends. What time is it?"

"9:30. Why?" he asked.

"Shit! I've gotta go meet Amber. I'm helping her pick out her wedding dress!" I said running back to my…OUR room to get ready.

"What about breakfast?" Fabian yelled back at me.

"I'll pick up something on the way!"

* * *

><p>When I got to the bridal shop, I saw Amber, and two other girls I didn't know. "There you are. Why are you late? Getting a little cozy with Fabian?" Amber said winking.<p>

"Shut up. I got up late. Umm…Amber, who are they?" I asked trying to sound as nice as possible.

"I'm Patricia and this is Mara," said a girl with dark red hair, and green eyes. I looked over to the girl sitting next to her. She had straight brown hair with tan skin.

"Hi, I'm Nina. Amber, how do you know them?"

"They work with me. I'm sorry I've never introduced you. It's usually my thing to have all my BFF's know each other!" Amber pouted.

"It's okay Amber. It's nice to meet you Nina. Should we get started?" Mara, I think was her name, said.

"Oh right. I already have a dress I've been waiting to look at. I can't wait for you to see it!" Amber said leaving. I turned to Mara and Patricia to try to get to know them better.

"Amber talks a lot about you guys," I said to them.

"Yeah, Amber talks non-stop about you all the time, too," Mara said. I could tell she was the nice one.

"Yeah, it gets kinda annoying," Patricia, the gothy looking one said. "But I don't mind."

"Thanks, so, how long have you known Amber?" I asked.

"Two LONG years," Patricia said with a sigh. "And you?"

"Since freshmen year of college," I said with a smile.

"Oh, you're the one dating Fabian! Amber says so much about her relationships it's not even funny," Mara laughed.

"Are you two dating anyone?" I asked.

"I'm dating Jerome Clarke. He has his own law firm," said Mara.

"I'm dating Eddie Miller. He's a pro hockey player. We've only been dating two months. We aren't serious like Jerome and Mara," Patricia said.

"Okay guys, are you ready?" Amber announced.

"Yes!" all three of us called. Amber walked out in a beautiful form fitting white gown. It was a mermaid dress, and it fit her figure perfectly.

"Well, what do you think?" Amber said smiling. We remained speechless, until Patricia spoke up.

"I'm not usually one to compliment people on wardrobe, but Amber, that's the one," Patricia said. Mara and I nodded with agreement. Amber bought the dress, and we left.

"Only three more months, before I can call myself Mrs. Amber Campbell. Mrs. Mick Campbell. Hey look, here come the Campbell's! Oh I'm so excited. I can't wait to see all of you in the bridesmaid dresses I picked out!"

"Ugh, Amber, they aren't pink are they?" Patricia asked.

"It's my wedding. You pick the colors when you get married," Amber huffed. "Oh, and Nina, since I've known you the longest, you get to be my maid of honor!" Amber cheered.

"Amber," I said nearly crying," thank you! I love you so much. I won't let you down, I promise," I said as we both hugged. She was nearly squeezing the life out of me.

* * *

><p>I walked back into Fabian and I's apartment. I saw him reading a book about the heart. "I think you already know too much about the heart," I laughed. Fabian jumped, startled that I was home.<p>

"There you are. It took you four hours to find a dress?" he asked.

"May I remind you, this is Amber we're talking about here," I laughed.

"Oh, right."

I looked over at the clock. It read 2:15. "You wanna eat lunch?" I asked Fabian. He nodded and we sat down, eating one of my famous grilled cheese sandwiches.

We sat and ate lunch together, laughing about the crazy things Amber made us do today. I told him about being maid of honor, and he pulled me into a bear hug, lifting my feet off the ground, and spinning me around.

"Mick told me today I was the best man," Fabian said proudly, puffing his chest out.

"You don't need to puff your chest out to show you have pecs," I laughed. He just remained that way until I tickled his stomach.

"Stop it Nina!" I didn't back down. "I stopped…when…you said to…stop!" he said between laughs, so I stopped, because it was just so damn cute!

"Fine, but only because I love you!" I said. I yawned soon after that, hinting that I was tired. "I need a nap. Amber has me worn out."

"Come here," he said picking up, bridal style. He carried me to our room and gently set me on the bed. "Have a good nap, because tonight, we're going to my favorite place in all of England. I know you'll love it," he said kissing me on the nose, before I fell into a deep sleep…

_Nina's Dream_

_I walked down the aisle in my white, princess like wedding dress. The day was February 14, and this was the day I was getting married to Fabian Rutter. Today we would be Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Fabian Rutter, M.D. I loved that he had such a long title to his name. _

_I could see the flower girl in front of me, which happened to be Amber's niece, whom I'd gotten pretty close to in the last six years. She spread the petals delicately on the red velvet carpeting under my feet. _

"_We are gathered here today, to join these two people together," the preacher began. "Do you, Fabian James Rutter take Nina Elizabeth Martin to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" Here comes the moment of truth._

_Fabian looked at me and smiled. "I do," was all he said to get to my heart speeding up again, and my breath shorting out. The preacher repeated the same thing, only using my name._

"_I do," I smiled. He stroked my hand with his thumb._

"_Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride. We shared a beautiful, passionate kiss. We broke apart, realizing we were snogging in front of the entire congregation. I looked over at Amber, who had her wedding ring on, and her bridesmaid dress fit perfectly over her now showing baby bump. For the first time in a long time, everything was perfect._

_End of Dream_

It's a good thing I'm a firm believer in dreams coming true.

* * *

><p><strong>I love this chapter! Yay for Fabina fluff. It's also my longest chapter! Yay! Thanks for reading. I'll update as soon as I can.<strong>

**~Ginger**


	11. Never Can Say Goodbye Pt1

**Hey guys! I'm feeling like drama today! Oh yeah! I finally found out how I'm going to put drama in the story. Because as of now, there's WAY too much fluff for one person to take. I know you guys love it and stuff, but trust me…I'm. Going. To. Shock. You. enJOY (hint hint) ;)**

* * *

><p><em>Fabian's POV<em>

I guided a blindfolded Nina on the hard cement. I was just minutes away from showing her the most beautiful place in all of England. I was so happy we lived near the shore.

I guided her by the shoulders down the semi steep hill covered in sand. I told her to stay where she was as I quickly set up the blanket and put the picnic basket down. I had made her favorite, homemade turkey sandwiches.

"Fabian, hurry up! You're making me nervous," she whined.

"Okay, love. You can take the blindfold off now," I said smirking. She took the blindfold off and I could hear a gasp escape her lips.

_Nina's POV_

"Okay, love. You can take the blindfold off now," he said. Even with the blindfold on, I could tell Fabian was smirking his ass off. I giggled and slowly slipped the blindfold away from eyes. I gasped when I saw what was in front of me. There was a picnic basket on top of a blanket. Fabian somehow managed to light candles, and stand them up, even in the uneven sand. We were on a beach. The moon was shining, and reflecting on the water. It was truly a sight to see.

"Oh my…" I trailed off. I was truly at a loss for words. Everything seemed so perfect. It WAS perfect. HE was perfect.

"This is my favorite spot in all of England. I wanted to take my favorite girl," he smiled at me.

"I love you."

"I love you too," he said.

"Are you sure?" I loved playing this game.

"100 percent," he said kissing me. "Shall we eat?" Always the gentlemen. I smiled.

"We shall," I said copying his accent. He laughed and we sat down. He made turkey sandwiches. He knew they were my favorite. Like I said, he's perfect.

"I think you're perfect, it's not me," he said reading my mind.

"Wha…how'd you know I was thinking that?" I asked amazed.

"I know what you think after I do something for you," he laughed. "Your face right now…"his laughing picked up and pretty soon he had tears streaming down his face.

"So you think my face is funny?" I said sounding angry. "I'm truly offended Fabian. You can go and get yourself a new girlfriend, because we're OVER." I turned to walk away, but when my back was to him I was smiling.

"Wait Nina…" he started.

I turned back around and said, "Gotcha. That'll teach ya to laugh at my face."

"You scared me. I was about to start crying," he said sighing with relief.

"You'd cry for me?" I asked.

"Babe, I'd die for you," he said smiling. With that, our lips were pressed together. Fabian picked me up bridal styled and carried me to the blanket, gently setting me and climbing on top of me, all without breaking the kiss. He moved to my neck, and I started to moan.

I decided to tease him and said, "Maybe we should go for a swim?" He looked at me like I was crazy, but agreed. He told me to wear my bathing suit under my clothes, so I did. He ripped his shirt off, exposing his tan six pack. I pulled my dress over my head. He took one glance at my bikini and his eyes went wide.

"Close your mouth. You'll catch flies," I said smirking then playfully went toward the water. It wasn't until I got to the shore that I remembered a crucial fact: I couldn't swim.

"Nina, what's wrong?" Fabian asked. He must've noticed my scared expression.

"Can't…swim…" I choked out.

"It's okay Nina. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. If you want I can hold onto y-"

"Yes please," I screeched. His strong arms grabbed onto my waist, and he slowly lead me deeper and deeper into the water. I trembled with fear. Every time the trembling became fierce, his grip around my waist became tighter.

"Are you okay?" he asked when the water was up to my belly button.

"Y-yeah. I think so. I have you to keep me safe," I said, the trembling picking up its pace. His grip became tighter.

"You wanna go deeper?" he asked.

"I-I don't know. I will if you carry me. That way I can't try to make an escape," I said smiling unsurely.

"Okay, but I'm only doing what you feel comfortable with. Are you sure?" I nodded slowly. He picked me. I slung my legs around his waist, and I could feeling his strong arms still on mine. He moved slowly, with my head buried into his shoulder. I've never been this scared in my life. After going deeper for about thirty seconds, he said, "Okay Nina, I'm going to put you down now. Don't worry, you can touch here. In case you get scared, I'm going to be right here." I removed my head from his shoulder, and slowly removed my legs from his waist. I stood on the wet sand and I felt great.

"This is awesome. I love this. Why wasn't I exposed to this before?" I cheered. He laughed and swam for about another hour or so. We finally trudged our way to the bank, and quickly slipped our clothes on.

"You wanna go see a movie?" he asked. I stared at him.

"We're wet though."

"So, that's the fun of it," he said smiling. I loved how he was always getting me to try new things. Now I can cross "going to the movies with my perfect British boyfriend while I'm soaking wet" off of my bucket list. We climbed into his car, and went for town.

* * *

><p>Fabian and I walked hand in hand down the boulevard. I felt everything was perfect, and nothing could ruin this moment. I was here with Fabian.<p>

"Fabes," I heard a voice say. Fabes? I only knew of one person who called him that. His ex-girlfriend, Joy.

Fabian turned around and went blank. "J-Joy! W-what are you doing here?" Fabian stuttered. It was more than obvious he was nervous.

"I was just out shopping," she smiled. Yeah right. She was probably street walking. I'm not one to judge at a first impression, but this girl was a slut. She had a tight dress on, and thigh high boots with five inch heels.

"Well, that's great. Umm, now I have to be going-"

"Wait a minute Fabes. Who's that?" she said eyeballing me. I just stood there.

"Oh, umm, this is my girlfriend." I smiled and waved. She just glared at me.

"Her? I never thought you'd be the type of guy to date a first class slut," she sneered. That got me. I went into full on rage mode.

"Slut? You wanna look at yourself? I'm not the one dressed in drag, you bitch!" I screamed.

"Nina, calm down-" Fabian started.

"Calm down? That bitch just insulted me and you didn't even defend me. You're telling me to calm down?" Joy was laughing. "Shut up! You made a mistake by leaving Fabian! Get the hell outta here," I yelled.

"Fine, I'll leave you two to your 'discussion,'" she smirked strutting away. I turned away from Fabian and got in the car.

The car ride was so awkward. I know I said it was a mistake for Joy to leave Fabian, but right now, I wasn't the happiest with him right now. No girl likes to be insulted, then totally blown off by her boyfriend.

* * *

><p>When we got to the apartment, I slammed the door in Fabian's face. He came running in directly after.<p>

"What the hell? You cause a scene in public, you ignore me the whole car ride home, and you close the door in my face? What the hell is wrong with you?" he screamed.

"Caused a scene? I was just defending myself, because you can't even defend your own girlfriend! I was ignoring you for that and that's why I slammed the door in your face! Now you're questioning why I'm mad?" I yelled. This was not going to turn out good.

"My god! Why do you have to make such a big deal out of everything?"

"I don't make big deals out of everything! I usually don't and YOU know that! This time, I felt blown off, like I didn't even have a boyfriend who loved me enough to defend me when I got called a slut by some two faced whore!" I screamed. I was pretty sure we were waking up the entire building.

"Joy isn't a whore! She just has weird ways of dressing," he stuttered.

"Fine! Defend her will you! May I remind you SHE cheated on you? I actually love you enough not to do something so evil to you," I yelled, tears streaming down my face.

"Nina, that's not what I meant. I know Joy cheated on me, but she would never overreact!"

"Had it ever come up?" I asked, tears stinging my red face.

"Well no-"

"That's what I thought!"

"Would you stop being so stupid," he yelled. Just then my heart shattered to a million pieces.

"Would you stop being such a fucking ass hole?" I screamed. He just walked away, tears dripping down his face too. "Fine, you're just going to give up? So am I," I said. I walked into our room, and stuffed clothes, underwear and my toiletries in a bag.

"What are you doing," Fabian said coming after me.

"I'm staying at Amber's tonight. I can't be here right now. I'll leave you alone to think, and I'll think as well," I said sobbing.

"Is this the end? For us?" he yelled at me.

"I don't know," I whispered. I headed out the door, but before I could close it, Fabian stopped me.

"Nina, please. Don't go. I need you right now. Please Nina, don't leave me like this!" he sobbed.

"I can't right now Fabian," whispered. I hopped in my car, and sped off to Amber's house.

_Fabian's POV_

I woke up with bags under my eyes. I hoped the whole thing that happened between Nina and I was just a nightmare. I looked over to her side of the bed to find it empty. Shit! I really screwed up. I wanted to punch myself right now.

I trudged out of bed, and into the kitchen. I don't know why. My heart was empty, not my stomach. I looked at the nearest picture of Nina and me. It was when we went to Ireland together. She was wearing a green dress, and we were kissing. I loved that vacation.

My thoughts were disrupted by a telephone ringing. I shot up, hoping it was Nina. I sighed when I saw the caller I.D.

"Yes, what can I do for you Nurse Amelia?" I said very monotone.

"Dr. Rutter! It's Nina. We have her here in the emergency room. Last night, she was hit by a truck…" I hung up the phone. I quickly put on whatever jacket I had close to me, and sped out the door.

Nina wasn't going to walk out on me this time.

**Drama! Will Fabina pull through? Will Nina even survive? All of these questions will be answered in the next chapter! Thanks for reading!**

**~Ginger**


	12. Never Can Say Goodbye Pt2

**Hey guys! So if you're not into spoilers like me, you wouldn't get this. I was looking at the description for the finale next week, and Fabina's not anywhere near it. But it does say Nina lives because of an "unexpected source." That's either Rufus, or someone else. I doubt it's Fabian, because we all know its expected of Fabian to save Nina. Hopefully at the end of the season (it ends next week *tear*) they'll get together! Like, seriously. STOP MAKING US MAD! Just put some Fabina in the show please! *sighs* Okay, here we go. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>Fabian's POV<em>

I walked, no, I ran into the hospital not really caring that I was still in my pajamas, and my hair was messed up. My cheeks were wet, due to the fact that I was crying the whole car ride here. I walked up to the front desk, and checked with the receptionist.

"Dr. Rutter, I'm afraid we can't let you go see Nina. She's in too bad of shape at the moment. You'll just have to sit and wait," she said. I sullenly nodded my head, and sat down in my own grief.

"Fabian!" I heard someone call. I looked up, but my blurry vision made it hard to see. I could only see two blond heads coming towards me.

"Dude, I'm so sorry about Nina," Mick said. I just kept quiet and shook my head, letting the tears fall freely from my eyes.

"Fabian, no matter what happens, we're going to be here for you. I'll even post pone the wedding until we know for sure what Nina's condition is," Amber said touching my shoulder lightly. I just nodded and put my head back in my hands.

About thirty minutes later, Amber and Mick went to the cafeteria for lunch, leaving me alone. I didn't want to think it, but Nina could be dead right now. My Nina could be in heaven. It just brought more tears to my eyes. I couldn't even imagine what it would be like to live in a world without Nina. What if I got back with Joy, because I was too grief stricken to go anywhere else.

I knew, deep down, that this was my fault. If I had just stood up for her, she wouldn't have been mad in the first place. Or if I said I was sorry, we could part on good terms. If I didn't call her stupid, she wouldn't have left me alone.

After about three hours of waiting at the hospital, I started to lose hope that I would ever see her again. My angst was eating me alive. I started to feel sick, and I couldn't tell if it was my emotions, or not eating anything since last night at our picnic, the last date we ever had. Even if Nina was fine, I doubt she'd want to come back to me. I was so mean to her.

After four hours of seeing happy people go back and forth with their loved ones, as they were actually out of the ER, I started to bite my fingernails. I bit, and bit, until I had no more nails left to bite. I knew Amber would kill me, because biting nails is such a bad habit, but I didn't care.

After five hours, I started to think she was dead. Not just think, know. I knew she was gone. They would have come and got me by now. Nina Martin was dead. I remembered something I had in the jacket I was wearing. I pulled out a small, velvet box and opened it. It was the sparkles of the engagement ring I had bought not two weeks ago. I guess Mick was right. I should've waited to see if I would ever need it.

After six hours, I finally marched into her room, demanding to see her. I was a doctor God dammit. I knew what I was doing. Just as I was about to open the door, a fellow colleague of mine stepped out.

"What's wrong? Why I haven't I heard anything. I'm her boyfriend I have a right to know. And I know it's my day off, but I'm a doctor, which is another reason I have a right to know," I choked out, tears streaming down my face for what seemed like the millionth time today.

"Dr. Rutter, could you please calm down? Nina is still unconscious," he said.

"Unconscious? So she's alive?" I said awestruck.

"Yes, she is alive, but we're keeping a very close eye on her. When the paramedics dug her out of the remains of the car, she wasn't awake. Her entire left arm was coated in blood, and she had shards of glass stuck in her leg. She broke her arm, ankle, and fractured a rib, so she's in a very fragile state right now. We're still contemplating on putting her on life support at the moment. She lost a lot of blood, so we're trying our best to find donors that match her blood type." I shuttered. I never imagined Nina being bad enough to go on life support. Then I remembered something.

"Dr. Williams, Nina and I have the same blood type. We're both AB positive," I cheered.

"Well, if you want to donate-"

"Please let me donate. I want to save her," I said desperately.

Dr. Williams stuck a needle in my arm, and I saw blood moving from my body to the plastic bag hooked up to a machine. "And there's your pint of blood," he said holding the jar up. He took the jar, and went into Nina's room. I waited patiently.

After another hour in the ER, he came out, and was smiling. "She doesn't need to go on life support. It looks like she has her own," he said gesturing towards me. I was Nina's life support? Cool! "She's awake. Would you like so see her-" I cut him off by running into the room.

When I got into the room, I saw Nina hooked up to a bunch of machines, and she had an oxygen mask on. She looked so weak and thin. "Nina," Dr. Williams said. "We're going to take the oxygen mask off now. You're going to be fine. This young man saved your life," he said putting his hand on my shoulder. Nina hesitantly agreed, and they took off her mask. I looked into her eyes, and she didn't look like the Nina I knew. This Nina looked so dazed and confused.

"I'll just leave you two alone then," Dr. Williams said rather awkwardly.

"Nina, I'm so sorry for what happened between us. You're my love, and I never want to put you through that again. I'm so sorry for everything I said to you. I promise I won't hurt you like that ever again." Nina stayed silent. "Nina, please. Say something to me. I love you so much, and I'm truly sorry for what I did. Or what I didn't do, at least," I said kissing her hand, but she pulled away. Was she still mad? "Nina-"

"I'm sorry for asking this, but…who are you?"

Just then, I felt my heart shatter like it did before.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy! I love that! Aww, kinda angsty though. Anyways, I just wanted to say, that no one has entered my contest yet. It would be so great if I had one person. I did promise if 5 people entered, I would thank everyone who entered on a chapter or one shot, but no one's entered. That's where you guys come in *wink wink* Thanks for reading!<strong>

**~Ginger**


	13. Never Can Say Goodbye Pt3

**Hey guys! I like how I greet you with that everytime! Don't you? Yeah, that's not meant to be answered. Anyways, here's chapter 13. Wow, 13 chapters already. It's because of you guys! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>Nina's POV<em>

I woke up to see a man I didn't know kissing my hand. I quickly pulled away. "I'm sorry for asking this, but…who are you?" I asked. I had absolutely no idea who this man was, or what he wanted with me.

"N-Nina. It's me, Fabian. We've been dating for seven months. We even live together. Come on, you've got to remember me," he pleaded. I tried my best to follow his orders, but nothing came to mind. The last thing I remember was going to Amber's place so I could help her pick a dress for the One Direction concert **(A/N in case you forgot from the first chapter, that's right before Nina and Fabian met)**.

"I-I'm so sorry, but I don't know you. I wish I could say more, but I don't really feel comfortable with you in here. Could you please leave, I need some rest." I saw the man's face turn sad, and I couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Okay. I understand if you don't remember me, but can I say one thing?" I nodded slightly. He resumed, "I love you Nina Martin. Even if you don't know me, I still love you, and until your memory comes back, I'm still going to love you." He then turned to leave. I didn't really know how to respond to that. We must've known each other if he loved, I just didn't know him.

I lied about needing the rest. I was going to get some at first, but I heard the man and the doctor arguing outside.

"She can't remember me. I love her, and she can't even remember my own name!" he screamed, his voice shaky. It pained me to make a man who obviously cared so much about me, cry.

"It's just temporary amnesia. She'll get her memory back in about a two weeks to a month. I'm sorry, but we can't just jog her memory in a situation like this. Just let it come back on its. You can take her home tonight, but don't push her into remembering," the doctor said. I had to go home with this man? I guess I would have to, or else I wouldn't have anywhere to stay. Apparently I sold my apartment.

The doctor and the man, Fabian, I think was his name, helped me out of the bed. I noticed a cast on my foot, arm, and bandages were wrapped around my waist. I guess whatever happened to me was really bad.

I hobbled over to the sign out sheet, where I signed myself out. I looked over and saw Fabian crying while on the phone. He said Mick's name. He must know Mick and Amber! At least I could remember them. He hung up the phone, and walked over to me. "You ready?" he asked, his voice shaky again.

"I guess. Where do you live?" I asked hesitantly.

"WE live just around the corner," he said putting emphasis on the word "we." I guess we really did live together.

Fabian grabbed my things out of his car and carried them up to the elevator. Our apartment building wasn't that bad. A lot better than the one I live in. Or, lived in, I guess.

The elevator ride was awkward. I guess we really didn't have much to say to each other. I didn't remember who he was, and he was an emotional wreck at the moment.

We walked into the apartment, and I set my stuff down. The one crutch the doctor had given me remained under my arm pit. "I'm tired. I guess I'll sleep on the couch," I said. He seemed a little hurt by the statement.

"No, no, no you sleep in the bedroom. I'll take the couch." I nodded slowly then proceeded to the bedroom. I removed the boot from my hurt ankle and gently climbed into bed, not wanting to bear the pain of a broken ankle. I examined it, and it was really swollen. I found it strange that there wasn't a bruise there or something, but I didn't care. I didn't need a giant ankle AND a multi colored one. Fabian came walking into the room, and I immediately tensed up. "Relax, I just came to check if you were okay," he said sympathetically.

"I'm fine." After what felt like an hour, I spoke up. "I'm really tired. Could I just get some privacy?" I asked trying to sound as nice as possible.

"Yeah, sure thing. I'll see you in the morning then." He then left, his head hanging over his shoulders.

After he left, I muttered, "Okay. Thanks for everything." I closed my eyes, and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning, I woke up to feel a pair of strong arms hugging my waist. I slowly got up and altered my body so I could see who was next to me. Fabian was the one holding me. I screamed. Loud.

"What the hell! Why are you touching me? I'm in a low cut night gown, and you're touching me on my waist? Why?" I screeched.

"I'm sorry Nina. I-I needed to hug you. I thought the only way to do this was when you were sleeping! I'm sorry, I just missed your hugs so much!" he stuttered.

"Look, I'm flattered, but I think I want to get to know you better before I let you…touch me. Especially in my nightgown!"

"Nina, I don't want to push this on you but we've…you know…" he trailed off and disgust ran through my pores.

"Oh my God! We've done it? What!" I screamed in disbelief.

"You're face right now…" he laughed.

"This isn't funny, Fabian! I don't know you, and I just found out we're had sex! I'm very disturbed right now! I actually think I'm going to be sick," I said holding my stomach.

"It makes sense. You ARE pregnant," he said smirking. That's when I lost it.

"You say we have sex that I don't remember, but you don't even have the decency to USE PROTECTION?" I screeched once more.

"Relax Nines. I'm just kidding. You're not pregnant, and we haven't had sex. I think you'd remember that," he said smirking.

"I don't remember you being modest either!" I said hitting him with a pillow.

"Okay, okay. I'm just going to make breakfast. You want some bacon? I know you love my bacon. Well, you did at least," he sighed.

"No, I think I'm going to go to Amber and Mick's. I need to be around people I can trust before I let you cook me something. Who knows, you might poison me," I laughed, but stopped after I saw his expression. "I'll just be going then." I hobbled off on my one crutch, unsure if I would ever remember him or not.

After I got to Amber's house, I sat down on her couch while I tried not to focus on the horrible, sloppy kissing fest that was going on right beside me. That's when I noticed a shiny band around Amber's left ring finger. "Amber!" I squealed.

"What, what? Is something wrong? Do you remember anything?" she asked, clearly disheveled from her snog with Mick.

"You…you're…ring…" I choked out.

"Yes, Nina?" she asked, like she was leading me on.

"You're engaged!"

"Of course I am." She sighed. "Nines, you were there when Mick proposed. It was the night Fabian asked you to be his girlfriend," she said. "I told you you're the maid of honor, too. I really want your memory to come back SO bad," she whined. Mick gave her a hug and kissed her on the head.

"So, this Fabian and I, are we serious or anything? I mean, we live together and stuff, but in the hospital, he said he was sorry for something he did. It didn't make any sense," I said confused.

"I'm not supposed to jog your memory Nina. Sorry," she sighed, then went back to meet Mick's lips. I quickly became uncomfortable, so I crutched off. It's a good thing my right foot wasn't hurt, because then I would have to wait for someone to drive me home. Sure the broken arm was a disadvantage, but you get used to it.

As I walked into the front door of Fabian's apartment, I noticed it to be empty. I walked slowly into the apartment, and set my crutches down. I walked in the boot, feeling it to not be necessary for a crutch. I plopped on the couch, and elevated my foot, so it wouldn't be swollen. That's when I noticed a drawer. It was a very odd drawer, but being the curious person I was, I decided to open it.

There were tons of scrapbooks in there. Two of them happened to say, "The Marvelous Misadventures of Fabian and Nina." There was a part one and two. Fabian mentioned something about us dating for seven months. We must spend a lot of time together if two scrapbooks are full of pictures in seven months.

I looked at the title. It was something I would write. It was also in my handwriting. I made this book. I flipped the book over on its back, and saw a little note attached to it. It read: "Nines, I love you so much. I can't imagine how much time you spent working on this. You've been spending WAY too much time with Amber…" I giggled at that line. "I just want you to know that I love you in every way possible. You're the sweetest, most caring person in the world, and I'll love you no matter what. Even if something happens, that tears us apart, I'll always remember you as my first true love…" I sighed. Fabian and I weren't split apart physically. It was mentally. I couldn't even remember my so called love of my life's first name. I continued reading. "But I don't think that's going to happen. Because we'll love each other forever. I can't wait to see what the future has in store for us. Love, Fabian."

I turned the book back over and opened the first page. It was a picture of Fabian and I. I recognized the apartment. It was Amber and Mick's. Fabian was kissing me on the cheek, and I was smiling like an idiot. Next page.

Fabian was carrying me bridal style to what seemed like a meadow. It was a beautiful sight. Next page.

It was Fabian and I. We were kissing, and at the same time, our hands were intertwined. I could tell from that picture that he loved me. He was smiling against my lips. At that moment, I tried my hardest to remember something, just one little thing about Fabian and I's relationship, but I couldn't do it. I wanted so badly to love him the way he loved me.

_Two Weeks Later_

I still can't remember anything. Fabian has been so kind to me, and I can't even remember a thing. I've gotten to know him though. He's taught me everything about himself. I just wished I wouldn't have to be taught these things. I should already know.

I was sitting in the apartment, the brace over my ankle, and my arm cast free. The only thing that could make my fractured body better, is the bandage finally coming off my ribcage.

I heard the door open and close, and Fabian walked into the living room. "Hey, how's the head?" he asked. Even though I couldn't remember him, he was always being so sweet.

"Fine, I guess. Fabian, what if I never remember what we had? It seemed so special…" I looked down.

"Nines, don't be stupid. You'll memory will come back eventually," he laughed. Just then, I remembered something. No, everything.

_Flashback_

"_Holy shit I'm so sorry," he said. He looked up at Nina and felt his stomach drop. A million thought went into Fabian's head, not all of them appropriate. All he could do was stare at her. He was looking into her amazing blue eyes. He thought to himself, this is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. He kept staring at her like an idiot until he realized he had possibly ruined her clothes._

"_Hey don't worry about it. It's okay." I said._

* * *

><p>"<em>Thanks for everything Fabian. I really had a great time," Nina said, another blush creeping up, threatening to show on her face.<em>

"_Me too. Do you think we could go out again."_

"_I'd be pretty stupid if I said no," she said, the blush on her face for good now._

"_Awesome. We'll I'll call you tomorrow," Fabian said as he was walking away, but turned right back around. "Wait, Nina, I forgot to give you something."_

"_What is it?" Without hesitation, Fabian pulled Nina in for a romantic kiss._

_And she gladly kissed back._

* * *

><p><em>I knocked on the door, and to my surprise, he actually<em> answered. Shirtless.

"_N-Nina, I…you're 30 minutes early," he stuttered. "I'm sorry, I wasn't finished getting ready for our date."_

_I just stood there with my mouth open. I'm pretty sure I was drooling. He had the HOTTEST set of abs I've ever seen._

* * *

><p><em>"I just don't know how to tell you something like this…" his voice trailed off. My stomach dropped, and I could tell he wanted to break up.<em>

"_You wanna break up don't you? God, I'm so stupid. I came over here to tell you that I love you, but here you are breaking it off, and now I'm embarrassed, and-"_

"_Wait? You love me? That's what I was going to tell you." He looked down blushing._

"_So, you're not breaking up with me."_

"_What! Hell no Nina, I love you…so much. You mean the world to me." He said as he tilted my chin up so our eyes could meet. He leant down, and our lips met. Sparks flew everywhere in this gentle, sweet kiss. Although it was small, it had all the passion of our previous kisses. I knew why. It was because I love him. And he loved me. _

_When we broke apart I stared at him with passion in my eyes. "We're moving fast, aren't we?"_

"_Yep," he said plainly._

"_I don't care."_

"_Neither do I," he said and our lips met once more, this time the kiss was filled with something our other kisses didn't have. That was love._

* * *

><p>"<em>Because, Nina Martin, I wanted to ask you something. Would you like to move in with me?" My heart stopped. I stared into space as I tried to process what he just asked me. My old boyfriend and I never got this serious. We lived separately. Fabian must have so much faith in our relationship. I was so happy! "Nina, earth to Nina. You're starting to worry me. Is that a no?" he asked as I turned to face him. He had sadness burning in his eyes.<em>

"_What? No, that's not what I meant! Yes, I would very much like it if I moved in with you!" I screamed with joy. He kissed me once more then lifted me off his lap. He resumed to carry me bridal style to my room, and he set me down on the bed. He climbed in next me and wrapped his strong arms around my waste, pulling me closer to him._

* * *

><p>"<em>Would you stop being so stupid," he yelled. Just then my heart shattered to a million pieces. <em>

"_Would you stop being such a fucking ass hole?" I screamed. He just walked away, tears dripping down his face too. "Fine, you're just going to give up? So am I," I said. I walked into our room, and stuffed clothes, underwear and my toiletries in a bag._

"_What are you doing," Fabian said coming after me. _

"_I'm staying at Amber's tonight. I can't be here right now. I'll leave you alone to think, and I'll think as well," I said sobbing._

"_Is this the end? For us?" he yelled at me._

"_I don't know," I whispered. I headed out the door, but before I could close it, Fabian stopped me._

"_Nina, please. Don't go. I need you right now. Please Nina, don't leave me like this!" he sobbed._

"_I can't right now Fabian," whispered. I hopped in my car, and sped off to Amber's house._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>"Nina? Nina, are you okay? You kind of spaced out there for a min-" I cut him off.<p>

"Fabian! Fabian James Rutter. I walked into your apartment one day, and found you crying. You were crying because your sister was found dead. You make the best bacon I've ever had. We met, because you spilled sauce on my shirt. You taught me how to swim." I gulped hard. "You shattered my heart to pieces," I said deeply.

"Nina? You have your memory back!" He yelled coming to pick me up but I pushed him away.

"Which means I remember our fight. I remember everything about that night Fabian. How it started out great, but it ended up with me being hit by a freaking truck!" I cried.

"Nina, Nina, shh, everything's going to be okay. You have no idea how long I've been trying to talk to you. The you that could remember my name at first glance," he explained.

"You already explained Fabian. At the hospital, remember. You said you were sorry, so many times, it was unbelievable. You said you were really mean, and that you wish you could go back in time and change everything. You regretted calling me stupid. I regret calling you an asshole. I'm so sorry for that, I was just mad, and I wanted everything to be fine between us. But none of that matters anymore Fabian. I love you so much, and I never want anything to happen like this every again," I cried and ran into his arms.

"Nina…I'm so sorry for everything you had to go through. It was my fault for everything that happened. I'm sorry. I love you so much. I was so scared in the hospital. I thought you were dead. I thought you would leave me for good this time," he said. I looked up from his embrace and noticed tears in his eyes too.

"Never, I promise Fabian," I choked out. We kissed, and kissed, and kissed some more. I'm not going to go too in detail with what happened that night, but let's just say, Fabian was right. I probably wouldn't forget _it. _

* * *

><p><strong>Fabian pulls through in the end. One more chapter to go, and then that's it! Thanks for reading guys! I'm sad this story is almost over, but there will be more to come, I promise! Love you guys! And how bout Fabian almost crying when Nina fell through that hole in today's episode. That's a REAL man. Thanks for reading this incredibly LOOOONG chappy. <strong>

**~Ginger**


	14. Yes, Dreams Come True

**Hey guys! Here's the last chapter! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>Nina's POV, Two Years Later<em>

It's been two years. Two years of love, and passion, and happiness. Fabian's been my boyfriend for two years. But today, he's becoming my husband.

It's hard to know why he would stay with me. I still deny myself of him every now and then, but when I do, he's always there for me. He picks me up by the waist, wrapping his strong arms around it, and spins me around saying, "I love you so much. It hurts like hell when you're not around."

I looked around the room. Amber was there in her blue bridesmaid dress. In one hand she had her flowers. In the other hand she had her one year old daughter dressed in a little flower girl dress. I looked around some more and saw Patricia helping Mara zip up her dress. I had gotten to be best friends with them since Amber and Mick's wedding.

Amber was busy trying to get Thalia, her daughter, to drink her milk. It's hard being a mom and the maid of honor at the same time.

"Ok everyone," Amber began, taking her complimentary champagne glass the hotel provided, and raising it in the air. "I'd like to make a toast. To all the bridesmaid, to Nina's flower girl, and to Mrs. Dr. Fabian Rutter." All the bridesmaids said cheers, and drank from their glasses. I was about to drink mine, but Amber stopped me from drinking it. "Don't. You. Dare. If you get anything on that dress, I'll personally stab you with your own fork that you'll use for your wedding cake. I'll take that fork, and jab it into your leg if I have to," she deeply said. It kind of scared me. I pulled back from her a little bit.

"Calm down, Amber. I'm not going to get anything on the dress. But I probably shouldn't drink it. I don't want to be drunk as hell when I say 'I do,'" I agreed. Amber continued to do my hair, and when I finally had everything Amber-worthy, I stood up on the pedestal, and looked myself in the mirror. I saw the sparkly engagement ring attached to my finger, and prepared for a wedding ring to join it. I looked at my dress, and it was gorgeous. I'm so glad Amber was there to pick it out with me **(A/N Outfit on profile)**

I did a little spin, and people clapped for me. Even little Thalia clapped. I was so glad Amber and Mick chose Fabian and I to be the godparents.

A little while later, my uncle, the only family I had left, told me it was time for him to walk me down the aisle. I sighed, completely ready for my life to begin. I watched all my other bridesmaids go in front of me, then when Thalia stepped onto the long, red rug, I knew it was time to suck up all my pride, and walk down. Amber, being the maid of honor, grabbed the train of my dress and helped me walk. I saw Thalia had no trouble pulling out the flower petals, and dropping them on the ground.

It didn't occur to me to look up at Fabian, until about half way down the aisle. I looked up, and saw him looking as handsome as ever. He was blushing and smiling at me, which only made me return the action. I saw Mick standing behind him, patting him on the back in reassurance.

When I finally got to the altar, I thanked God silently for not tripping. I handed Amber my flower bouquet, and grabbed Fabian's hand. "We are gathered here today, to celebrate the marriage of these two people." The preacher turned to Fabian. "Fabian James Rutter, do you take Nina Elizabeth Martin as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold? For richer or for poorer? I sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Fabian wasted no time saying those words, which made me sigh in relief.

"Nina Elizabeth Martin, do you take Fabian James Rutter as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold? For richer or for poorer? In sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride." Everyone cheered as Fabian and I kissed passionately. We broke apart, because we were completely aware of how heated the kiss was, and we were in public.

"We'll continue this later," Fabian whispered to me, making my cheeks burn.

"Can't wait," I growled into his ear. I smirked and started waving to everyone.

At the wedding reception, Fabian and I were dancing the night away. "I can't believe we're married. I never thought this day would happen," I confided.

"And why is that?" Fabian asked.

"Because you're Mr. doctor man and I'm Miss-"

"Mrs. You mean?" Fabian said smirking.

"…Mrs. Failed author, who can't even get a publisher to publish her book," I sighed.

"That reminds me. I wanted it to be your wedding present. A publisher is going to publish your book," he cheered. "I told you people would like it."

I started jumping up and down like a maniac. Fabian spun me around, and this time, it wasn't a dream.

Everything was truly perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>And…that's a wrap! Thanks so much for reading my story. It means a lot to me that you read the entire thing! Don't forget to enter the contest if you want. I still have yet to get ONE entry. I don't wanna make a sequel to this, because I wanted to do another story set in Anubis House times, with everyone in it, but if I get AT LEAST twenty reviews saying you want a sequel, I'll do it. Thanks for reading!<strong>

**~Ginger**


End file.
